


Jedi Knight in a Red Tank Top

by Sheut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, overwatch star wars au, tracer being a useless gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Sheut
Summary: Tracer's dignity is overrated anyways





	

Lena rubbed her face with her hands, frustration mounting. She’d been looking for a replacement actuator for Alfie in the local market for _hours_  now and she was sick and tired of the sand and dust and heat and the locals eyeing her with shifty looks. She was on the verge of giving up when she spotted a small junk shop at the end of a street.

“Guess I’ll try the one last before heading back to the ship,” she muttered as she squared her shoulders and pushed through the crowd, making her way towards the tiny stall. Spying a small cylindrical object on the table, Lena let out a small whoop of victory as she blinked forward…only to slip on a discarded banana peel.

Her momentum enhanced by the blink, Lena could only watch the world turn in dismay as she fell - and as a pretty redheaded woman grabbed the object that Lena had been fixated upon. A tiny squeak escaped Lena as she landed with a _whump._ The stranger looked over in bemusement, which quickly turned to concern as she assessed the situation at hand. 

“Gosh, are you okay?”, she asked, offering her free hand to Lena. Lena looked up at the hand, focusing on the face behind it. Concerned green eyes stared at her, complemented by plump lips and freckles. 

“Miss? Are you alright?” 

The question jolted Lena out of her daze, and she grabbed the offered hand. “I’msogay,” she blurted. The Pretty Stranger tilted her head as she pulled Lena up. “I’m sorry,” she said “I didn’t quite understand that. Are you hurt?”

Lena blushed. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” she mumbled and stuck a hand out. “Thank you for being my Jedi Knight in a red tank top. I’m Lena.”

The stranger giggled as she shook Lena’s hand. “And that makes you the damsel in distress, doesn’t it?” she teased. “Do I get a reward for saving you then? I’m Emily.”

Lena laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. “Welll I _could_  say that seeing my dignity in tatters is reward enough, but how ‘bout I buy you a drink?”

Emily flicked a few credits on to the counter as she winked at Lena and gestured towards the main plaza. 

“Lead the way, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at for-general-madness@tumblr ^^


End file.
